


Just married

by Kessie



Series: For better or worse [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessie/pseuds/Kessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracia and Maes are on their honeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just married

###### Just married - written for the ABC Challenge (Fullmetal Alchemist fic)

**By Kessie**

Disclaimer - not mine, all characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa etc, Square Enix and funimition and they simply wont shut up lately-- I'm sorry.

Pairing - Roy/Riza/Maes/Gracia; Maes/Gracia and … argh simply all the combinations of the OT4,

Rating PG-13 ish I think

Summary - Gracia and Maes are on their honeymoon

Length: 562

Author’s Note #1 - **This is unbetaed so read on your own risk. Hope there aren't too many mistakes….**

 

Two days. Two wonderful days and I still can´t believe it: Gracia is my wife now!

 

We had a wonderful wedding. Not big and pompous, no, just a small ceremony with our closest friends at the riverside in Central.

 

Of course Roy was my witness and Gracia had choosen Riza to be hers. And Armstrong… well he was sparkling of course. And crying… like a small schoolgirl, but I should have known that would happen, I guess. He may be enourmous, but he really is emotional as well.

 

But the most important and most beautiful thing of course was my Gracia. She looked so beautiful in her white wedding gown and took my breath away…

 

Before I can get lost into my beautiful thoughts of my Gracia once more, the telephone starts to ring. So I wander the few metres to the table and pick it up.

 

It´s Roy.

 

“How are you two doing?” he asks and I smile as I hear the voice of Riza behind him, whispering something I cannot quite make out.

“Riza says “Hi” as well!” he tells me then.

 

“Tell Riza “Hi” back. We are doing great, it´s the perfect honeymoon and the house here at the sea is perfect as well. It was a really good idea to comes here”

 

I can hear Roy smiling. “That’s great.” We talk a bit more and then we hang up, cause the two of them have to work again, since its only noon and Friday. Roy of course was grumbling as Riza told him to hang up now and I grin.

 

Some things never change. Roy´s one of them.

 

I mean I practically can see him trying to burn his paperwork again, while Riza stands behind him, hand on her pistol.

 

Gracia comes into the room and tears me from my thoughts.

“Who was on the phone?” she asks and I cannot help but grin once more.

 

“Roy, trying to avoid work again. Or maybe he and Riza are missing us already after two days, who knows.”

 

Gracia smiles and nods knowingly. My beautiful darling seems lost in thoughts for a second, before she talks again. “Maes?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I miss them as well.”

 

I raise my left eyebrow and am about to say something as she continues. ”And honestly, I am not only missing them as friends.”

 

It takes a few moments of shock, no, that’s the wrong word, of surprise before I nod, cause I have been feeling the same for a while now.

 

Its weird, cause when we started having the affair about six months ago, we decided that we`d stop once Gracia and me are married. I never have heard of four people being together. Three? Yes! But four? Nope.

 

Guess that means we are extraordinary. I mean, it feels like we are our own version of the four musketeers already anyway, fighting the good fight and clinging together.

 

Gracia is still smiling and waiting for a reaction as I nod again.

 

“Me, too.” I whipser and her smile broadens.

 

“Then go and call to tell them, that they should be coming to celebrate our honeymoon with us! It´s weekend after all!”

 

I grin und get the phone. Only seconds later I have dialed the number of Roy´s office. “Hey, Roy, you know? There´s only one…. Well, actually two things missing to make this honeymoon perfect…!”

 

 

End


End file.
